<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ring of Fire by this_is_me_1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332579">Ring of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_me_1998/pseuds/this_is_me_1998'>this_is_me_1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Rough Kissing, Sad Ending, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, based season 6 episode 20, holy oil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_me_1998/pseuds/this_is_me_1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava and her lover have a night of passion, then suddenly he disappears. He returns but he must reveal a secret. </p><p>Castiel x Reader</p><p>Warning: sex, nudity, alcohol, blood, betrayal, heartbreak</p><p>Based on season 6, episode 20</p><p>Original posted: https://www.wattpad.com/user/this__is_me__1998</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural)/Reader, Castiel (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ring of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had originally written these stories using (Y/N)(e/c), etc., to describe the reader. I am editing this image by adding a name. </p><p>Please feel free to use your name instead of the name added, along with any describing details of the character. </p><p>Enjoy! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam, Dean, and Ava finished a hunt. Archanes are tough sons of bitches. Luckily, there were only two of these arachnid hybrids, but they put up a hell of a fight. The hunters entered the hotel room, with bruises and minor cuts. Sam set the duffle bag, with weapons inside, on the chair in the corner. Dean, on the other hand, pulled a chair out from the pathetic excuse of a table and sat down. Ava walked past the two men, exhausted with bags under their eyes, to the fridge. A six pack of beer sat on the rack, calling to be taken out. She took out three bottles out of the fridge and placed one on the table in front of Dean. He looked up and smirked as he grabbed the bottle and opened it greedily. The woman walked toward Sam and handed him the next one. He glanced into her brown eyes with a slight smile and took the beer from her hand. Then she sat on one of the beds, opening the bottle. The trio sat in silence, drinking their beers, for a few minutes. </p><p>"Whose hungry?" Dean asked, looking from the dingy table. </p><p>"When aren't you hungry?" Ava responded sarcastically with a smile. Dean rolled is eyes, but he did agree. Sam volunteered to go get some food. He left with Baby and returned about 20 minutes later. They began talking about the hunt and made some jokes while they ate. Bonding with the Winchester's reminded Ava of home, of what used to be home. </p><p>The two reminded the young woman of her brothers, Tyler and Brendon. As most fellow hunters, they started their journey with the pain and death of loved ones. Her parents, brother's, and baby sister were murdered by group of vampires. She remembers hiding, like a coward, in the closet of her room, hearing the cry of her baby sister as they slowly sucked every drop of blood from her body. One remarked that he enjoyed they taste of infant blood due to it being "pure" and "tantalizingly sweet".</p><p>"Ava," Sam's voice pulled her from the dark memory. "Are you okay?" He asked with slight concern. </p><p>"I'm fine," she responded tossing the trash into the bin, "just exhausted. I'm gonna head to my room and get ready for bed." She gave each of them a hug, a strong one. Being a hunter, death sneaking around every corner, this could be the last time they see each other. She had already lost her biological brothers and she doesn't want to lose them again. </p><p>"See ya in the morning," Sam said as he yawned. Ava rolled her eyes, opened the door and when down the hall. She walked past three motel doors to reach her own. She grabbed the key from her pocket and opened the door.</p><p>|××××××××××|××××××××××|</p><p>Finally, a room to herself. She didn't mind living in and sleeping in the same room as Sam and Dean, but she needed a break from them every once and a while. She locked the door and started to undress. She threw off her dark green t-shirt, along with the black tank top underneath.</p><p>She finished taking off all of her dirty and sweaty clothes when she reached the bathroom. A nice relaxing shower, with no one pounding on the door every five minutes to "hurry it up". The woman set the water to the perfect temperature and hopped in. She washed and conditioned her dark brown medium length hair &amp; washed away all the dirt and dried blood from her body. 20 minutes later, she stepped out of the shower to dry off. She wrapped a towel around her body as well so she wouldn't  be so cold leaving the humid bathroom. She stepped out, looking at the old carpeted floor when she heard someone clearing their throat.</p><p>Her anxiety sky-rocketed. She slowly looked up toward that brief sound, hoping it wasn't a lone archane looking for revenge. Thankfully, it was only a angel of the Lord, Castiel. He glanced over the white towel that covered her body and then looked toward the floor. </p><p>"Cas," she breathed with a sigh of relief, "it's just you. Thank God." She smiled as looked at the angel. He looked back at the woman, with his beautiful blue eyes. He didn't look anywhere else, he didn't follow the curve of her body or looked toward her breasts. He looked into her brown eyes. She began to blush and glanced away, and slightly turned away from him. Suddenly, he stood from the bed and walked toward her.</p><p>She was expecting the trench coat wearing angel to kiss her, as they had in the past. The two were in a relationship, but kept it hidden from the world. Even their closest friends, Sam and Dean, didn't know. They have been together for the past five months, during that time the farthest they've gone is just touching. With Castiel being a heavenly being, she wanted to go at his pace. Instead, he stood in front of her, placed his rough hands on her hips, and leaned into her pierced ear.</p><p>"Take off the towel," he whispered in a deep tone. Ava's eye widened in response, for Cas to say this is odd. Usually, he wanted to keep his eyes from her body, and now he wants to see her; all of her. His tightening grip on the towel covered hips due to her lack of response. </p><p>"Are you sure?" She whispered looking into his eyes.</p><p>|××××××××××|××××××××××|</p><p>The blue eyed angel stayed silent. He longingly looked into her eyes, waiting. In return, she granted his request, by slowly sliding the towel down her body. Castiel slowly places her face into his hand and began to brush his thumb against her cheek. They moved their faces closer to each other until their lips collided. The kiss was slow and soft, at first, but then it became rough and aggressive. Castiel moves backwards, feeling for the edge of the bed. Without looking, he sat on mattress and pulled Ava on his lap. She began tugging at his tie, deepening the kiss with her lover. The naked young woman straddled the angel, slowly began taking off his tie, trench coat, and shirt. He began trailing his kisses down to the crook of her neck, earning a moan from the hunter. Her hands roamed through his dark hair pulling him closer to her body. </p><p>Castiel laid her down onto the bed as he stood, struggling to take off his pants. Her anxiety began to rise and thoughts began making her mind spin. </p><p>'Has he done this before? What if he changes his mind and doesn't want to be this close?' She thought while watching Castiel as he was moving closer to her. More 'what if' questions were running through her mind when the blue eyed immortal being was above her. He leaned into her ear, "I would never change my mind about you Ava. I truly care for you, for your soul. You are mine," he finished looking at her waiting for a response. </p><p>"And I am yours," she responded looking up into his eyes. A small smile appeared on his face as he leaned into her lips. Their lips danced with each other, step by step, and swing by swing. He placed his hand onto her breasts, massaging and kneading, earning a moan from the woman below him. He began grinding his hips against her entrance, unconsciously teasing her. She ran her hands up and down the sides of his body, wanting to feel almost every inch of each of him. Castiel released their kiss and lined up with her entrance. Ava nodded for the go ahead and he slowing began inserting himself. She moaned clutching the bed sheets, she was a bit tight, but it felt great. He kept going until he bottomed out. They moved in rhythm, with moans and grunts filling the room. Their skin became moist due to the heat and strenuous activity. Castiel could not keep his hands off of the woman lying underneath him. She was a drug and he was addicted. </p><p>"Cas," she moaned breathlessly, "I'm close, I'm so close." He kept pounding into her, but he began to get sloppy. He was also getting close to his climax. He began kissing and biting her neck, leaving hickeys behind. The woman screamed as she came, not caring who would hear. </p><p>Moments later, Castiel followed suit has he grunted her name. He rolled off of her, onto the right side of the bed. Both panting and sweating as they laid next to each other. </p><p>"That was unbelievable," Ava said aloud looking at the ceiling. He looked toward with a puzzled look. </p><p>"If it was unbelievable, I apologize. I was trying to satisfy you." He said looking at her. She turned her head, smiled, and rolled her eyes. </p><p>"That's not what I meant Cas. It was meant to be praising. It was so amazing that is hard to believe that it was real." She responded cupping his face in her hand. He nodded his head, understanding what she said. Then, he reached down and grabbed the sheets, covering up both of their bodies. Ava turned on her side toward Cas, laying her head on his chest. A smile spread across her face as she lay their. He snapped his fingers, turning off the lights and turning on the ceiling fan. Her breathing slowed and her smile fell as she drifted into sleep. He pulled her body closer and kissed the top off her head. He held the kiss for a few seconds, soaking in the moment, never wanting to let it go.</p><p>|××××××××××|××××××××××|</p><p>-6 months later-</p><p>The trio hadn't heard from Castiel in few months. The boys were worried, but Ava was three times more. She worried for his safety all the time, but had to force it to the back of her thoughts. She replayed the last time she saw Castiel.</p><p>Sam and Dean, dumped Crowley's bones into a wheelbarrow and set it ablaze. They watched Crowley's vessel burn up like a piece of paper stuck in a fire pit. Castiel looked at her with his light blue eyes, showed a meek smile, and vanished. </p><p>Now he stood among the brothers, Bobby, and yourself, surrounded by fire. A puzzled look grew upon Castiel's face as he looked up from the ground. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Castiel asked with a monotonic tone. He looked at each of them. </p><p>"We gotta talk." Dean responded.</p><p>"About what? Let me go!" The trapped angel said, with pleading eyes. He looked at Dean, then towards his lover.</p><p>"About Superman. And Kryptonite." Dean answered in a low tone. </p><p>"How'd you know what I said?" Bobby questioned. </p><p>"How long you been watching us?" Sam questioned next. They wanted answers and they wanted them now. She stayed silent, listening and staring at the ground. She began to zone out, but she was brought back to reality when Dean said, </p><p>"You got to look at me, man. You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley." Ava was terrified of what was going to happen in the next few moments. </p><p>Castiel could look Dean in the eyes and tell him he's not working with the King of Hell. This would be a relive for all four of them. Or Castiel could refuse to look at his best friend. This would break Ava's heart. This would crush her soul, her entire being. </p><p>Castiel looked at his friend, but looked away. </p><p>"You son of a bitch." Dean commented under his breath. Her  heart dropped at the news. An intense sadness filled her entire being. Castiel explained his reasonings, but she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't believe it. The being she put all her trust in, betrayed her. While she was drowning in her thoughts, the men went back and forth with each other.</p><p>|××××××××××|××××××××××|</p><p>"How long?" Ava asked, as there was a break in the conversation. She walked toward the thin line of fire, staring at the angel. </p><p>"Since the burn-", he began only to be interrupted by the hurt woman. Bobby, Sam, and Dean, looked at her curious on what the female hunter was talking about. </p><p>"Not that," she started, "how long have you been dragging me along? Like a little play toy. Huh?" She said. He began to realize what Ava was speaking about. He didn't respond, instead he looked at her. The woman he'd spend most of his free time with. The woman who he could be open with. The woman he'd lay next to, when she didn't share a room with the brothers. Tears began to form in her eyes. </p><p>"I trusted you. I trusted you with everything. My thoughts, my heart, my entire being. Everything." She said, a few tears flowing out. Her heart was aching. It took everything in her power not to fall onto her knees and have a full blown break down. </p><p>"Ava," Cas started, "it's not what you think." </p><p>"What the hell am I supposed to think?" She responded angrily, throwing her arms in the air. The three men stood behind her. They weren't sure what was happening, but they were going to be by her side.</p><p>"Was anything between us real? From our deep conversations to our late nights together?" She stood there, clutching her necklace. A beautiful blue smoothed stone necklace, that angel had given to her. She fidgeted with it as she waited for an answer. He stayed silent, knowing whatever answer he gave, she wouldn't accept it. </p><p>"I see how it is," tearing the necklace from her neck, "I hope your plan with Crowley backfires. And everything you've done, everything you've sacrificed, and everything you've lost will come back to bite you in the ass." She stared at him, hurt filling her eyes. </p><p>She threw the necklace at Castiel, it hit him in the chest and fell to the ground. "Go to hell," the woman said uncrossing her arms. She turned around walking toward the door, Sam looked at her with concern, but said nothing. They all walked out of the building, leaving the angel drowning in an ocean of guilt, sadness, and hurt, surrounded by a ring of fire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>